I Want To Believe
by Kate Anderson
Summary: An epilogue for Release. A Doggett/Reyes fic.


Title: I Want To Believe  
Author: Kate Anderson   
Rating: G  
Category: Vignette, Doggett/Reyes UST  
Spoiler: Release, William  
Summary: An epilogue to "Release"  
Archive: Anywhere  
Disclaimer: All characters are fictional. The X-Files, Mulder and Scully belong to FOX and Chris Carter. No infringement intended.   
  
  


He left Barbara's side, he left her with their son. He saw Monica standing by the vehicle, waiting for him. She offered him a weak smile and a hug. Comfort. Monica offered him comfort. 

The tides had changed so often in that basement office, it was a wonder that anyone could remember what was up and what was down. Mulder and Scully had met there, shook hands there. Hugged there. Jeffrey Spender, Diana Fowley, they came and they went. Mulder came and he went. Leyla Harrison put in a brief appearance. Scully passed the torch to John Doggett and Monica Reyes. 

Monica Reyes stood in that office, looking up at the ceiling. She often wondered about the pencils up there and often considered removing them. The idea always came to her and left suddenly, as though it would violate the laws of nature to remove them. The trash can at her feet seemed a bit dented, as though it had been kicked with some force. She thought about requisitioning a new one, but dismissed that idea as well. 

The phone was ringing. Monica glanced at it, as if debating the merits of answering it. She held her hand over the receiver and picked it up. 

"Reyes." she said crisply, pushing back her hair. 

"Hi Monica, it's Dana." 

"Dana!" Monica crowed. "How are you?" 

A pause. "I'm fine. I was wondering if Agent Doggett was in?" 

"No, he's not in yet. Do you want me to get him to call you back?" 

Another pause. "No. I'm on a break right now, but it will be over in five minutes. I'd better give him a call later." 

"Can I help you with anything?" Monica asked hopefully. 

"I was just calling to see if everything was alright. Did he and Barbara..." 

Monica picked up where Scully left off, "Yes, they did. Yesterday, at a beach." 

"I can imagine how hard it must have been for him. I know...I know what it's like to lose a child." 

"He'll be alright." Monica said with resolve. "He's strong." 

"Yes he is. Look Monica, I have to go now. Will you tell him I called? I'll call him later if I have time." 

"Okay, bye Dana." 

Scully hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Monica carefully replaced the receiver in its cradle. She sat down in the desk chair and ran her hands over the desk. It was scratched and well used. Her eyes fell upon a folder on the corner of the desk. She picked it up and read it. Man found dead in lakeside park. Giant earthworm suspected killer. Monica sighed. 

The door to the office opened. Doggett walked in, looking as sharp as he always did. 

"Mornin' Agent Reyes." he said, his voice betraying nothing. 

"Good morning John." Monica replied. "Agent Scully called for you a few minutes ago." 

"Does she want me to call her back?" 

"No, she's teaching a class right now, but she did say that she'll call later if she has time." 

Doggett nodded and gestured towards the folder in front of Reyes. Reyes pushed it towards him. "It's our new case." she said. "A giant earthworm seems to have gone on a killing spree." 

"Great. I love these LSD induced casefiles." 

Monica laughed softly and adjusted the watch on her wrist. "John." she said, looking at him. "About yesterday. How are you doing? You didn't have to come in today." 

Doggett sat down. "My son died nine years ago, not yesterday. I'm fine." he said, echoing Scully's words. 

"I care about you John." Monica said quietly. 

Doggett rubbed a hand over his face. Monica looked at him. She looked right through him. "I know." he said finally, not willing to admit more. 

They looked at one another for a while longer, not saying anything. Doggett finally looked down at the folder in front of him. "Guess we'd better get a plane to Portland." he said. "We've got an earthworm to catch." 

Monica nodded and stood up. She smoothed down her pants. "I suppose that Agent Scully will have to talk to you some other time." 

"She knows how it is." Doggett said. 

"Yes, she knows. We're still learning." 

"You gonna tell Skinner we're leaving?" 

"Sure." 

"I'll book the tickets and call you with the departure time." 

Monica looked at Doggett. He looked tired. "Okay, I'll see you later. At the airport." 

"Later." 

Doggett walked through the door, pulling it closed behind him. Monica stood in the office, looking at Mulder's poster. "I want to believe" she whispered. "I want to believe that he cares."   
  



End file.
